narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiding in Mist Technique
|image=Hiding in Mist1.jpg |kanji=霧隠れの術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kirigakure no Jutsu |literal english=Hiding in Mist Technique |english tv=Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu |viz manga=Kirigakure Jutsu |other names= |parent jutsu=Hiding in Chakra Technique |jutsu rank=D |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Water Release, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Unohana Hatake, Izumi Hōzuki, Kenta Kanata,Wakari Hōzuki, Genma Hōzuki, Menma, Ren Amaya, Sakamoto (Sparks), Neida Omaki, Shisui Uchiha (Cloud), Naruto Houou, Noroi, Norio Uzumaki, Yumi Uzumaki, Masa Nakamura,Mitsuzaki Sakigami, Mitsuki (Sparks), Aoki Hozuki, Rakuyou, Chidori Uchiha, Hibiki Ryūsei, Hokkai Hōzuki, Taruto Uchiha, Mugen Kin, Shokujin Hōzuki,Ziro Uchiha,Hikaru Ōtsutsuki, Sota Uzumaki, Itami Sarutobi, Suimaru Hōzuki, Ando Iburi, Makaze Kantoku, Kuro Isei, Meio Yuki, Ryu Uzumaki (Uzu)/Dreamscape, Ryu Uzumaki (Uzu), Seiga Uchiha, Kizuko Kaminari, Gin Yasuhiro, Shino Saigo, Kenji Inazuma, Akuhei Iwao, Menma Inari,Choukan, Yusuke Kinugawa, Yūzuki, Ichi Sosuke, Enki Makaze, Mizuki Makaze,Kishō Hōsōshi, Gin Sato, Sesami,Toshiro Matsumoto,Junsui,Amaka Date,Shizuka Hōzuki,Genshou Yamaguchi, Engetsu Hōzuki,Kimiko,Isonade,Kisui Ketsueki,Dan Kazami,Shingi, Dokuga, Hakuzou Uchiha, Rei Kishi, Kawakami Uzumaki, Akio Kimi, Magai, Hyōkan Fusa,Kanrai Shimoyake, Akio Senju,Karura Yakushi, Suigetsu Ketsueki, Haru Hyūga,Izumi Soga, Sora Kanpa, Hachiro Hina, Sōgetsu Hōzuki,Sunate Nikakusa, Higro Yakusumi, Moya, Kenpachi Mitsuhide,Raido,Misaki Fujii,Natsu Terumi,Kuresento Kappukēki,Fury Uchiha, Karuto Geinin, Kajin Maruku, Imachi, Kasumi Tōketsu, Saizō Asagiri, Nisashi Uzumaki, Reiko Himegami, Hanryu Raion, Bunnylia Shinja, Chloe Narimita, Yakedo Shio, Gan Kanja, Haigo Hyūga, Hinoka Kawa, Hitokiri Himura, Takumi Uchiha,Kōri Uōkā, Hara Hōzuki, Tamotsu Yukimura, Kihana,Allison Sebvert, Roshi Hoshigaki, Mekajiki Kankitsu, Mei Terumī (Kiri), Homare Yukimi, Ao (Kiri), Tenmaku Uchiha, Jinin Akebino, Dendō Hōzuki, Shingetsu Hōzuki, Yasuki Hatake, Isamu Hōzuki, Mugetsu Yoroi, Durzo Yakuza, Angel Of Legacy, Ichirou, White Wolf, Amaya Mizuno, Hana Terumi, Kami Fuyutama, Shirokaze Fuyutama, Aoi Hyūga, Haruko, Isane Kiko, Ko, Mai Ishii, Kigaiyou, Rika, Seigetsu Hōzuki, Suirō Mizu, Tokino, Kirishima Uchiha, Chizuru Uzumaki (E'Athanata), Asuna Yūki (E'Athanata), Suīduki Hōzuki, Shūgetsu Hōzuki, Reikoku, Nanoka Tsukuryo,Mizu Tsuki, Rin Yamase, Tekkotsu Dekarukomanii, Karasuba Musubi, Arashi Shimizu, Mujakina Uzumaki, Doujinn, Talimi, Shūgetsu Hōzuki (Fanon Canon), Suīduki Hōzuki (Fanon Canon), Kibishī Masakari, Haruna, Maomi Hōzuki, Nisshō Uchiha, Enen Hōzuki, Aisaka Momochi, Yamato Sumeragi, Fuyukaze, Heiwa Uchiha, Raiku Uchiha, Toramaru Uzumaki, Gōzu, Meizu, Chirudo Sarutobi, Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Gekihen, Kama Uchiha, Aisaka Momochi/Dreamscape,Akuhei Iwao/Dreamscape, Takeya Ogami, Aiko Fujisaki, Ryuji Uchiha, Arashi Kyuden, Turibo, Kagaki Uchiha, Batou, Natsumi Hōzuki, Koutoku, Shirohane,Hazama Omnikami, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha |teams=Allied Village Forces, Syndicate, Seven Pupils of the Mist, Higure, Five Guardians Of Peace |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This displacement technique is a speciality of the ninja from , where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water, then goes in it and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of kneaded into it. It can't fool the , but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any -user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. Especially skilled users, such as , were able to use this technique without a nearby water source. Category:Ninjutsu